The Formal Dance Postulate
by hullosweetpea
Summary: It's prom night and the guys have had a case of bad luck. Sheldon's chaperoning Missy, Leonard's date ditched him, Howard was turned down, and Raj can't even utter a peep. However their misfortune might turn when Penny's date cheats, Amy offers a seat, Bernadette apologizes for others and Emily doesn't mind the silence. Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's prom season and I wrote this last year during my prom, so I figured I'd post it. I was inspired when I was looking through a prom catalog from the early 2000's, hence the fashions. I found it ironic this year they did a prom episode, so this is based off of all my previous knowledge of their proms. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady **

The Formal Dance Postulate

Leonard sighed as he poured another cup of punch. His date had left him to hang out with her friends, without even saying something to him. He made his way back to the table with his friends. "How are you doing," asked Howard as he shuffled a pack of cards before starting to pass them out.

"It's senior prom and my date ditched me, not the greatest," replied Leonard.

"At least you had a date," said Raj.

"You couldn't have gotten one anyway" replied Howard.

"At least I have a reason. You didn't" raj replied back.

Howard stood up "I'll show you". He walked over to a brunette girl dancing with her friends. He tapped her on the shoulder and held out his hand as if asking her for a dance. She turned her head away in disgust and walked away.

"Ouch" said Raj.

"At least he doesn't have to keep track of a sister like Sheldon," added Leonard.

"Amen to that," said Raj.

Leonard looked down at his cup "I'm going to go get more punch".

-o-O-o-

"Shelly, I don't care what momma said. I don't need a chaperone, there are already plenty of those" said Missy as she led her boyfriend through the dancing crowd, Sheldon close behind.

"I promised mother and she said if I did a good job then I don't have to go to church tomorrow" he replied.

"Shelly, I'm trying to have a nice time with my boyfriend and you're ruining it" said missy.

"Then that probably means I'm doing it right" he replied.

Missy took off her tiara and handed it Sheldon "if you're so hung up about watching something watch this".

Her date shrugged his shoulders and followed her through the crowd.

"Hey, wait. Missy!" Shouted Sheldon. His sister got lost in the crowd leaving him on the dance floor with a tiara in hand.

-o-O-o-

"Come on. It was one kiss and not even a good one" shouted penny's date as he followed her.

"Yeah right and what you did with her in the locker room last week was just checking her for cervical cancer" said penny scathingly as she fought her way through the crowd.

"Jasmine? She's nothing compared to you babe" he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Get off me brad. It's over" said penny as she pushed him away.

"_Babe_" he said pleadingly.

"OVER" shouted penny as she walked away.

-o-O-o

"What's wrong with me" asked Howard.

"Where should I start" joked raj.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I'm being serious" said Howard.

Raj opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a noise that was a cross between a choking parrot and a kitten.

"What is it" asked Howard.

Raj pointed behind him and saw a girl walking towards them. She had blonde hair in a high bun and was wearing a pale green dress with thin straps "hi, I feel bad the way my friend rejected you. I was wondering if I could make that up with a dance".

Howard stood up and took her hand "It certainly would".

They walked out on the dance floor, leaving raj alone. "Why does he get all the pity" he asked to no one in particular.

-o-O-o-

Amy was sitting by herself near the back. Her poufy pink dress was taking up most of the space. It had been bad enough when her mother had to pay her cousin to go with her, but not coming and using the money to buy drugs was like rubbing salt in a wound. She had to keep herself from crying. She saw a hot guy walking in her direction. Maybe he was going to ask her for a dance. She felt her heart sink to the floor when she saw him grab the hand of a raven haired beauty. Amy sipped her punch, _so much for romance_, she thought bitterly. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a boy coming her way. More like a man, she thought. He was tall and lanky and for some reason carrying a tiara. _Don't get your hopes up_, she told her herself. He walked right to her table and pointed at the chair across from her "is this seat taken".

-o-O-o-

Leonard was filling up his cup when his saw a girl running his way with blonde crimped hair and wearing a thin-strapped purple number with a slit up her leg. She dived under the refreshment table. A blonde hunk was close behind. "Have you seen a blonde girl run by?"

"No" replied Leonard as he looked up at the other boy. He grumbled in frustration and walked off.

The girl came from out under the table. "Thanks for not telling him about me".

"You're welcome" replied Leonard.

"I'm penny. Who are you" she asked.

"Leonard Hofstader" he said and stuck out his hand.

Penny smiled as she shook it "well, Leonard Hofstader, you have been a knight in shining armor".

"Only at the renaissance fair" he joked.

"Prom's still on. You better get back to your date" said penny.

"Uh... I don't have one," said Leonard with a blush.

Penny took his hand and led him away from the punch bowl "then the least I can do is repay you with a dance".

"Okay" said Leonard not believing his luck.

-o-O-o-

"What's your name" asked Howard over the music.

"Bernadette, what about you" she asked.

"Howard" he replied

"I haven't seen you before".

"That's because I don't go to school here. I had a friend who invited me" she replied.

"Where do you go to" he asked.

"I go to the Catholic school on 21st and oak" said Bernadette.

"Ahh... That's four blocks from my synagogue" said Howard.

"You're Jewish" she asked.

"Mostly on the holy days" said Howard.

"At least you try. Why don't you come over sometime" asked Bernadette.

"I won't upset your parents" asked Howard.

"No more than some of the girls Joey has started to bring home" replied Bernadette.

"I'd like that" said Howard with a grin.

-o-O-o-

Raj was sitting by himself when a red head in a blue dress walked over. "Wanna dance," he asked.

Raj shook his head yes and joined her with the masses.

"I'm Emily, who are you" she asked.

He pointed to his throat and shook his head. "Sore throat," she asked.

He shook his head yes to reply.

"Then I won't make you talk. We can just dance" she said as the song changed.

-o-O-o-

Amy nodded her head and the boy sat down and didn't say anything. "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler" she said.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper" he replied as he looked through the crowd.

"What are you doing" asked Amy.

"Looking for my wayward sister. I need to keep track of her for my mother" said Sheldon.

"You'd do a better job if you mingled with the crowd" pointed out Amy.

"How do you suggest I do that" asked Sheldon as he turned to face her.

"Dance with me" she asked.

"Excuse me" said Sheldon haughtily.

"You'll be able to get through the crowd with out looking obvious and get a good view of the gym at the same time" explained Amy.

"You make an excellent point. Very well then, would you care for a dance" asked Sheldon.

Amy tried not to faint from happiness "I would love to".

-o-O-o-

The music changed to a slow ballad and all the couples got closer. Leonard awkwardly put his arms around Penny's waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Who was that guy," he asked.

"My jerk of an ex-boyfriend" she replied.

"You'll find someone else. You look beautiful and you're dancing with someone as nerdy as me" said Leonard.

"That's sweet of you" said Penny. She laid her head on his chest and they slowly rotated in a circle. "You know I think I have someone in mind" she said.

"Who's that" asked Leonard.

"You" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and pulled her just a little bit closer.

-o-O-o-

"You know we can try and figure out some way for you to talk with me. How about you come over to my house next Saturday" asked Emily.

Raj eagerly nodded.

-o-O-o-  
Sheldon and Amy were awkwardly shuffling in a circle. "Would you mind doing something with that tiara? It's poking into my back" asked Amy.

Sheldon lifted it up and placed it on Amy's head. "Is this okay".

"Perfect" she said.

"Wooo, is that my Shelly dancing with a girl," said a girl bearing a resemblance to Sheldon.

He blushed a deep red. "Missy when I tell mother that you ditched me you will be in so much trouble".

"Not as much as you for hugging that girl so close" replied missy.

Amy looked down and noticed that the two of them had come so close together that they were right on each other. Sheldon let go of Amy and took a step back. "Excuse me, but I have to go and get my sister in line. I'll be seeing you Monday" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

Sheldon gave her a nod before going after his sister. Amy went and sat back down. She didn't mind it this time, as she knew she had something to look forward to on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to continue this story, but I forgot to hit the complete button and 3 out of the 5 reviews asked if I was going to continue it. I figured if there was some interest I could continue and I had a lot of fun writing these two bonus chapters. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre &amp; Prady**

Part II

Leonard was grooving awkwardly to the music and Penny was right there beside him cheering him on as she danced as well. "How often do you go out and dance?"

"This is my first time," he said as he bobbed up and down.

She laughed brightly. "You've had to dance more than this."

"Oh, wait I take that back. Howard's mom tried to get us to dance with some of his cousins at his Bar Mitzvah, but we were too interested in our card game for it."

"What were you playing?"

"Promise not to laugh."

She held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Pokémon."

"Is that all?"

"Well we hadn't played in awhile and Raj thought he could beat Sheldon and Sheldon being Sheldon took it as a challenge. The battle took two hours and Sheldon ended up losing to Raj's Magikarp he evolved to a Gyarados last minute."

"You must be really close with your friends. Are they here tonight?"

"Yeah the others went stag, but Sheldon had to come to chaperone his sister."

Penny frowned. "There's already chaperones."

Leonard took her hand and casually twirled her. "His mom's a bit of a religious nut."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

"She hit him with a Bible."

Penny pulled Leonard closer and their noses touched. "As much as I love talking about your friends, it's kinda killing the mood."

Leonard blinked rapidly. "Uh...yeah sure no problem. Lips sealed." He mimed zipping his lips shut and smiled.

Penny let go and backed away just a bit. "If anything I'd rather talk about you."

"What can I say. I think by now you know I'm as nerdy as they come."

Penny laughed. "Well I can always learn more about you and you can learn more about me if we go somewhere. Dinner maybe?"

Leonard stopped dancing. "Are you asking me out on a date? Like officially?"

"Yes."

Leonard beamed. "Yes, yes to all of it."

-o-O-o-

Howard came back to where Bernadette was sitting carrying two cups of punch. "A beverage for the fine lady."

She giggled and took the small plastic cup from him. "Thanks. I'm tired from dancing and my feet are killing me."

Howard sat his cup on the table and scooted his chair back. He put his legs together and patted his hands on his thighs. "Put your feet up."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Bernadette reluctantly put her tiny feet on Howard's lap. He grabbed one gently and began to rub the pads of his thumbs on the arch of her foot. Bernadette cooed and relaxed under his touch. "That feels amazing. Where did you get so good?"

Howard switched feet. "My Ma has me massage her feet once a week."

"Ah, well it was definitely worth it.

"I'm always ready to help a lady."

"They're like magic."

Howard's eyes lit up. "Magic?" He stopped rubbing her feet and procured a white rose from seemingly no where. Bernadette's eyes grew wide in surprise. He smiled and handed it to her. "Massaging isn't the only magical thing I can do."

She smiled and rolled her as at him. She carefully placed the rose behind her ear and stuck a bit in her hair. The music changed from fast beat hip hop to one with techno-Latin flair. Bernadette squealed and stood up.

"What is it," asked Howard.

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the dance floor. "It's the Macarena!" They found an empty spot in the one of the lines and joined in with the group. Howard was smiling as he watched the smaller girl beside him wiggling her hips and yelling, "_AY MACARENA_," at the top of her tiny lungs.

As the cluster turned as one, Bernadette didn't so she was now facing Howard. They both stuck their arms out, grazing each other. After the left hand flip Bernadette locked her fingers through Howard's and drew him in closer. She continued to swish her hips back and forth to the music and danced closer to Howard. With a quick look to his eyes she leaned forward and kissed him.

Howard let Bernadette break it off and the only thing he could say was, "_Ay Macarena_!"

-o-O-o-

Originally Amy wasn't going to join in with the group dancing, but then Sheldon's sister, _Missy?,_ found her sitting by herself and dragged her on to the dance floor when the Macarena started. Soon she hip shaking and hollering with the others. "I see my brother has taken a shine to ya," shouted Missy over the music.

Amy crossed an arm over her chest. "I have know idea what you mean"

Missy grinned as she placed a hand on her hip. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. No use in denying it."

Amy clapped to the rhythm before turning ninety degrees. "Shouldn't he be here? He left to go after you."

"Pfft, I've had eighteen years of running away from that boy. I sent my boyfriend to go get punch, so I know Shelly's over there harassing him."

"I find it admirable you have a brother that cares about you so much."

Missy flipped over her right hand. "He's just trying to get out of church-"

"_MELISSA COOPER_!"

"Aw hell! That's him, gotta run," she ran past Amy leaving her once again alone.

Sheldon came running up beside Amy and paused to catch his breath. He looked over at Amy and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Likewise."

"Could you kindly point the direction my insufferable sister bolted off to?"

"I don't think that is going to solve your problem. To use modern slang, 'you're screwed.'"

Sheldon gazed down at her. "Well know I don't know what to do."

Amy looked down at the watch she so cleverly hid amongst her corsage. "It's almost my bedtime. I hate to disrupt my sleeping pattern."

Sheldon nodded. "As do I." There was a pause and he shyly looked back at her. "Being raised a Southern gentleman it would be impolite to let you go home unaccompanied."

"It's all right. I only live a few blocks away."

"No I insist."

She looked into his pale blue eyes and smiled. "Okay."

He gave a curt nod and the two walked out of the gym and down the steps of the school. They continued on their short journey until the reached a small blue house. "This is it," announced Amy as they stepped on the porch.

"That it is. It has been a pleasure Amy Farrah Fowler," said Sheldon.

"All the same to you Sheldon Lee Cooper."

He looked at her, but rushed off the porch leaving her crestfallen. She thought she had a chance, but she was wrong. As she was about to go inside she heard the creak of footsteps. She turned around and almost missed Sheldon place a quick kiss on her cheek before running off again. Amy placed a hand on the spot and smiled. She had never been so glad to be wrong.

-o-O-o-

The more time Raj spent with Emily the more he wished he could speak with her. She was just so fascinating. "My mom knows some natural remedies for sore throats. Do you get them often?"

Raj moved his hand up and down in a 'sorta' fashion.

She frowned. "We'll figure out something." Her phone went off. "Can I check this?" He nodded and she pulled it out to read the text. "It's my mom. She just said my aunt went into labor. I have to go." She grabbed a pen from her clutch and grabbed Raj's hand. He felt the cold ink slide across it as the digits formed. "This is my number. Feel free to text."

He smiled and watched as she ran off, waving back to him. He waved back at her and looked at the digits on his hand. He smiled before deciding that the best part of prom already happened

**A/N: One more part, that Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was later than I wanted to post it, but let me say, for a story I wasn't going to expand on I have had some amazing response to it! Thank you so much for your kind words and here is the final part!**

TFDP Part III

Leonard sat down at the table smiling.

"What's up with your face? Did you get laid," asked Howard.

"Why would I tell you," said Leonard defensively.

He shrugged. "Maybe I want to know? It was prom weekend. Wasn't everyone out to get lucky?"

"I wasn't," interrupted Raj.

Howard turned towards him and pointed his fork in that direction. "You can't even talk to girls. I don't even know how you got the red head's number."

"What are you talking about," asked Leonard confused.

"Some red head came up to Raj at prom and asked if he wanted dance and then he somehow managed to get her number," explained Howard.

"Her name is Emily," corrected Raj.

Leonard looked at him shock. "How?"

Raj face broke into a shit eating grin. "No idea dude. I have a date with her Friday."

Both of the guys laughed. "What," asked Raj.

Howard wiped a tear away from his eye. "How are you ever going to talk to her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll figure something out. We've texted a lot."

"Hello gentleman," announced Sheldon as he sat down at the table. The guys stared at the person who sat down next to Sheldon. "Can you believe my mother still had me go to church after all the work I put into keeping Missy in check? She even swore on the Bible she did not sin with her date, but no, that isn't enough," complained Sheldon.

Leonard continued to look at the two in shock and confusion. "Um, Sheldon? Aren't you going to introduce us to your...friend?"

Sheldon looked over to his right. "Oh! How very rude of me. Amy Farrah Fowler, these are my colleagues: Leonard Hofstader, Rajesh Koothrappali, and Howard Wolowitz."

She smiled at the other boys. "It's very nice to meet. Sheldon has told me some interesting things about you."

The three stared at the odd couple sitting across from them. Sheldon picked at his salad and turned to look at Amy. "You should come and see the new cat my mother rescued. Normally I'm against it, but this one is so zazzy. They are my favorite pet, well behind the octo-dog, but that's going to be awhile."

Amy nodded. "I concur, I find cats the epitome of indifference. However, my mother won't allow me to have one due to her allergies."

Sheldon made a sad face. "How sad. Why don't you come after school to see him? I also have lint rollers so you can rid your clothes of cat air afterwards."

"I agree. To both the visit and the lint rollers," said Amy as she picked up an apple.

"Hold on," interrupted Leonard. The two looked at him. "When did you even meet?"

"Excuse me Leonard, but I don't see how that has anything to do with our conversation. If we are changing the topic it is Howard's turn," explained Sheldon.

Howard leaned forward. "Alright then, where did you kids meet?"

"Prom," said Sheldon tersely.

Howard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Prom, eh."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Howard, your implications are, like always, wrong."

Amy adjusted her glasses. "Yes, Sheldon and I did none of the things you are implying. We danced, he took me home and gave me a brief good night kiss."

Leonard looked at his best friend in shock. "YOU KISSED HER?!"

-o-O-o-

"Hey there babe."

Penny put her books in her locker and shut the door, revealing the blonde boy. "Brad, what do you want?"

He looked at her seriously and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Penny, I'm sorry. Really. It was stupid and I promise it won't happen. Let's finish this year strong." He leaned forward, but she pushed him away. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Penny slung her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I thought I made myself clear on prom night. We're done, over."

He laughed. "C'mon Penny-"

"No," she said forcefully, "besides I've already found someone else."

He looked at her incredulously. "You mean that geek?" He laughed. "You can't be serious babe."

She poked him in the chest and glared up at him. "I am. He is more of a man than you ever will be. And I..."

Brad raised an eye. "I what? Love him? He's pretty low, even for you."

Penny glared at him before pulling her arm back and punching him for what he was worth right in the nose.  
He bent down in pain and howled as blood gushed from his nose.

Penny shook her hand and turned around to mouth ow. She turned back around and kicked him in the knee sending him down. "That's what you get you two timing bastard!"

She turned around and stormed off, never looking back.

-o-O-o-

Howard pulled his phone out and showed everyone the picture of Bernadette. "See, she's real. There's no way I could fake that."

"We weren't arguing," said Leonard.

Howard put his hands up defensively. "Okay if that's not enough proof I'll bring her to vintage video game night."

"You will not do such a thing," argued Sheldon.

"Watch me," said Howard as he got in Sheldon's face.

"There's no reason for you to assert your alpha male status Sheldon," said Amy.

Raj leaned over to Howard and whispered something in his ear. "How am I supposed to know if that's code for something?"

Amy looked at Raj curiously. "Do you have an issue with speaking with women?"

He nodded. "I thought as much," she rummaged in her purse and handed him a pill bottle, "try these. I'm currently working with them at UCLA."

"When do you go to UCLA," asked Leonard.

"On the weekends," answered Amy.

Sheldon leaned down and whispered in Amy's ear. "Those weren't real pills were they?"

"No, a placebo. Mints," she replied with a devilish grin.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

Leonard turned around and beamed. "Of course," he replied pulling up a chair. "Everyone, this is Penny."

"Hi," she said with a wave.

"This explains everything," announced Howard.

Leonard looked at him. "What?"

"Your face earlier. I knew it was a girl."

Leonard sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine it was a girl, happy?"

"Yep."

Silence settled on the table as they ate. And some awkwardness as Penny had nothing. But overall it was comfortable, as if they did this every day.

"You know what's interesting," said Leonard.

"What," asked Penny.

"We all found someone at prom."

Sheldon looked around the table. "I guess we did."


End file.
